


[Podfic] Lighting One Candle with Another Candle

by cryptidtea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Away Missions Are Fun, Bottom Jesse McCree, Breaking into Shimada Castle, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Gabriel Reyes Doesn't Have Time For This Shit, Hanamura (Overwatch), Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Sauna, Smut, Snow, Top Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada, genji shimada - Freeform, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidtea/pseuds/cryptidtea
Summary: It's winter in Hanamura. Jesse McCree is on his first away mission. Shimada Hanzo is first son of the man Blackwatch is doing business with. Gabriel Reyes is going to get mad.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Lighting One Candle with Another Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lighting One Candle with Another Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920975) by [motorghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorghost/pseuds/motorghost). 



Thank you [motorghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorghost/pseuds/motorghost) for permission to record this fic! It's definitely worth reading the original and dropping a comment telling them you liked their fic! Also, please excuse my terrible McCree accent. I was trying something out, hoping it would add to the story, but I think it just ended up sounding weird. Let me know what you think?

**Streaming:**

  
_(or click[here](http://kiwi6.com/file/min2yebwo3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Lighting One Candle with Another Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920975)

 **Author:** [motorghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorghost/pseuds/motorghost)

 **Reader:** [cryptidtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidtea)

 **Length:** 42:33

 **Google Drive/Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oIDhPpW4B_jb7UYvJ7x2CvxVOAwkrTro)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you like this, let me know. :)


End file.
